Electronic devices may use one or more power sources to provide power to different components therein. For example, a laptop computer may have a battery in the base component housing a keyboard and a battery in the top component including a screen. The base power source may generally provide power to the base component. However, a power bus between the base component and the top component may be provided that can be used by the top component to draw power from the base component.